Cindo
CindoCategory:My Fairy Tales Chap 1 - 2/10 He pays a lot of attention to his appearance. - Happiness went up a little… He's the prince of this castle. - Happiness went up a lot!! Chap 1 - 8/10 Get CG Chap 1 - 9/10 All right, I swear! - Happiness went up a lot!! Absolutely not! - Happiness went up a little… Chap 2 - After 3/9 and before 4/9 Gate of Fortune-telling - 50% Chap 2 - 6/9 I have to help Cindo. - Happiness went up a lot!! I guess I should do as I'm told. - Happiness went up a little… Chap 2 - 9/9 All right… - Happiness went up a lot!! I won't obey you, but I want to help. - Happiness went up a little… Chap 3 - After 4/7 and before 5/7 Owl's Forked Road - Sweets x1 Chap 3 - 5/7 Are you okay? - Happiness went up a little… Master! - Happiness went up a lot!! Chap 3 - 7/7 I'll have to knock him out! - Happiness went up a lot!! I'll try to persuade him! - Happiness went up a little… Chap 4 - 2/9 No! - Happiness went up a little… All right. - Happiness went up a lot!! Chap 4 - After 2/9 and before 3/9 Magic Book's Appraisal - 700 Fantasica Level Chap 4 - 6/9 That's why I want to help you. - Happiness went up a little… You should try to calm down. - Happiness went up a lot!! Chap 5 - After 2/_ and before 3/_ Gate of Fortune-telling - 25% Chap 5 - 3/_ I'm embarrassed… - Happiness went up a little… I do want to touch you, but… - Happiness went up a lot!! Chap 5 - 4/_ Get CG Chap 5 - 7/_ I'm sorry. - Happiness went up a little… I can't apologize when I haven't done anything wrong. - Happiness went up a lot!! Chap 6 - After 2/9 and before 3/9 Owl's Forked Road - Sweets x7 Chap 6 - 5/9 Please seduce me… - Happiness went up a little… I don't think so. - Happiness went up a lot!! Chap 6 - 8/9 Resist. - Happiness went up a little… Go along with it. - Happiness went up a lot!! Chap 7 - 2/7 Blush. - Happiness went up a lot!! Brag. - Happiness went up a little… Chap 7 - 5/7 I'm disappointed in you! - Happiness went up a little… Let's do our best! - Happiness went up a lot!! Chap 7 - After 6/7 and before 7/7 Magic Book's Appraisal - 1200 Fantasica Level Chap 8 - 4/9 Be happy. - Happiness went up a little… Be suspicious. - Happiness went up a lot!! Chap 8 - 8/9 You're such a kidder. - Happiness went up a little… Then you'll miss the ball. - Happiness went up a lot!! Chap 8 - After 8/9 and before 9/9 Owl's Forked Road - Sweets x9 Chap 8 - 9/9 Get CG